


A Particular Notion

by Kobayashi_Tales



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feminist Themes, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutual Arrangements, Power Imbalance, Sex Work, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobayashi_Tales/pseuds/Kobayashi_Tales
Summary: For Elle, starting an Only Fans account was simply a joke, but she quickly became reliant on the income. When Elle falls on hard times, a mysterious message from a handsome stranger seems to be the answer to her prayers. But, will she end up getting more than she bargained for? Set in Modern Day AU. The 104th Cadet Corp members are university students trying their best. This work contains graphic depictions of sexual content, feminist themes, mild violence. If any of these things make you uncomfy, you might not enjoy this story! Otherwise, enjoy the sex, drama, and humor.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun & Original Character(s), Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s), Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my story! This is pretty self-indulgent, but I hope you love it too! This chapter won't have any sexy stuff yet, but in future episodes I'll include a warning in the notes and denote beginning/end of graphic stuff with line breaks.

My eyes darted around my screen. The chat box was being filled with new messages faster than I could read them. 

“Thanks so much for coming, everyone! I had a great time today, I’ll see you all next week!”

Everyone was desperately trying to get in their last goodbyes before I shut off the stream. I flopped back on my bed, letting out a soft sigh. It was slightly chilly in my room, and sitting in front of the camera in only lingerie wasn’t doing me any favors. I brushed my fingertips gently across my arms, feeling the raised flesh there. I rested for a few moments, before resolving to get up and get changed. A pair of leggings and a t-shirt would suffice, surely. 

I made sure to shut down my computer and grab my phone before leaving my shared bedroom. I found two of my friends resting on our couch, watching reruns of some drama series. The taller of the two, Ymir, looked back at me as I made my appearance.

“Hey ‘Mercy, how was your show?” Ymir asked, chuckling to herself slightly at the nickname she’d given me, based off my stage name, Mercedes. Sure, it was cheese-y, but that didn’t bother me too much.

“It went alright, not as many donations as I hoped I’d get, but it could've been worse.” I made my way into the connected kitchen, and grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator. “If it keeps going like this, I might have to start posting actual nudity.” 

My last comment evoked a chuckle from Ymir, and a concerned glance from the other woman on the couch. The smaller of the two sat up from her spot, having been resting her head on Ymir’s lap.

“I hope it doesn’t get to that point, Elle. You know you can always ask for help.” Historia, being the absolute sweetheart she is, always would offer help to her friend.

“I want you to know I appreciate you, but you know I can’t accept that. I’ll figure it out, I always do.” Historia gave me a small smile and nod, and turned back to the show that she was watching. 

I picked a spot in an armchair adjacent to the couch. I pulled my knees up to my chest and pulled out my phone. The first thing I checked was my bank account balance. I winced when I noticed the total had dipped below triple digits. Spring semester tuition was going to be due soon, and I seriously doubted if I’d be able to make it. Between my stream profits and subscriptions, I’d barely have enough to make rent and eat for the next two weeks. 

I could up myself to 3 streams a week. Not that that’s guaranteed to get me much more money, most people tend to be kind of stingy after the holiday season. I could release some pay-per-view content on my Only Fans, but I received all sorts of nasty messages after I did that last time. It’s not my fault they expected nudes. 

“Hey, do you guys know when Sasha is getting back?” Ymir piped up, earning a gentle shoosh from her girlfriend on her lap.

“I think she said not until after New Years. Maybe the 3rd?” I finally locked my phone, stuffing it inside my pocket for the moment.

“Bertolt invited us to his New Years party, over at him and Reiner’s house. Sucks Sasha won’t be able to make it, but we can still go. And hey Elle, maybe you can actually get it on with Reiner this year.” Ymir teased me.

I felt my heart flutter for a moment at the mention of our mutual friend. Reiner. I couldn’t deny my attraction to that man. He was about everything a girl could ask for. Tall, strong, and an absolute sweetheart. It had been apparent to all of them, that something was going on between us. If only I knew exactly what that was though. Sure, he was super hot, but I really didn’t know if my feelings extended beyond physical attraction. If it weren’t for the slightly dimmed lights of our common room, my flushed face would surely be visible to my friends. “Hah, maybe. I’m not quite sure he’s over Historia telling him that she was a lesbian and totally dating you.” 

My joke elicited a hearty chuckle from Ymir. “Nah, I don’t think he had any serious feelings about her. You though, on the other hand, he’s absolutely smitten with.” 

“We’ll see, okay?” I rolled my eyes at her, and pulled my phone back out of my pocket. I began to withdraw from my stream profits today. Hopefully the deposit will be hosted in my bank account by tomorrow so I can bring something to the party. 

-

Luckily I was right, and that’s how I ended up roaming the narrow aisles of the nearest shop. 

“What are we even supposed to be getting?” I glanced over at Ymir, as she was reaching for a specific bag of chips off a high shelf. “I don’t really know, Bert just said whatever works.” She deposited the newly required snack into the cart. I pushed the cart through the isle, following my tall friend as she picked out items. “Right…” I responded, shaking my head. I let Ymir do the picking, as my mind was too preoccupied with work at the moment. I wanted to be able to get home and start getting ready soon. If I have enough time I can take some pictures to share on my page. I was supposed to be giving myself this weekend off, but it didn’t count if I was also getting ready for the party, right? 

Sooner rather than later, we were heading to check out. I went to hand my card to the cashier, earning a facial expression from my friend. She gently but firmly moved my hand out of the way, and gave the clerk her card instead. “You don’t have to do that.” I told her, my tone trying to stern. “I know. Let’s go.” She got her card and receipt back from the clerk, and we both grabbed the bags and made our way out. 

The streets of New York city were chilly this December. The sidewalks were mostly clear, but small piles of snow could be found pushed up the side of buildings. The sun was out today, and that gave us some relief from the chill. That is, until a small gust of wind rushed by us. I suddenly regretted opting to wear a skirt with tights underneath for our excursion. I tucked my head down, watching Ymir’s feet for directions. 

“Elle” Ymir suddenly said out loud to me, to which I looked up, just seconds before bumping into someone walking the opposite way on the streets. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry!” I looked down to make sure I hadn’t dropped anything, and then back up to meet the crystal blue eyes of this stranger. He was quite a bit taller than me, maybe over 6 feet, compared to my 5’2”. He had blonde hair that was neatly gelled, and a clean shaven face. His features were strong and handsome. This person was the dictionary definition of perfection.

“Be more careful, young lady.” He said, before turning and moving on. He was followed by a shorter man, with dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin, who gave me a glare before continuing his conversation with the other man. 

‘Woah’, I thought to herself, before turning back to Ymir. Ymir gave me an unimpressed look before pinching me on the arm, “Watch where you’re going, dipshit.” and started to walk. I followed after her, and we continued our walk back to our apartment in silence. When we arrived, we were greeted by a number of extra people in our apartment. 

“Elle!!” a voice yelled, briefly before I was pulled into a hug. The person smelled vaguely like barbecue. “Sasha, I thought you weren’t supposed to be home for a few more days.” I managed to say while Sasha was tightly squeezing my middle. “I know, I know, but I missed you, and I wouldn't miss this party for the world!” Sasha eventually let go of me, and moved to sit back on the couch. I greeted our friends, Connie, Jean, Marco, Armin, and Eren, before making a beeline for the kitchen, where I found our roommate, Historia, standing behind Mikasa, curling her hair into loose ringlets. 

“Hey, welcome back home!” Historia greeted me warmly. 

“Hey Tori, Hey Mikasa.” I set the new bags of groceries down on the counter. I sorted out the cold stuff, and placed it in an empty shelf of the fridge. “I didn’t realize we were pre-gaming at our place.”

Historia winced, and gave me an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, I would have warned you but they showed up with Sasha and you didn’t answer your cell.”

“Nah, It’s no big deal, no worries.” I finished what I was doing and turned back to the girls, “I’m gonna start getting ready myself, have fun!” 

I passed through our guests in the living room. I noticed they had settled on booting up Super Smash Bros on Sasha’s switch. ‘Hey Elle, come join us, we still have room!” I heard Connie, my roommate’s boyfriend, call out to me. “No thanks, I gotta start getting ready!” I shot back. Once I was in the privacy of my own room, I took my time picking out an outfit for the party. I settled on wearing a short black slip dress, fishnet stockings, and a pair of simple black pumps. I also picked out a large fuzzy coat for the walk over. 

I grabbed my clothes, along with fresh undergarments and made my way to the bathroom. I double checked that the door was locked before I stripped down and stepped into the water. I took my time scrubbing my flesh, and by the time I stepped out of the shower, my skin was a bright pink. I took my time drying my hair, tying the long blonde locks into a ponytail. I dressed, and moved back to my room to sit at my vanity and apply my makeup. I tried my best to apply makeup that accentuated my features. My honey brown eyes, round face, and plump lips. I decided that I was going to keep my hair in a sleek high ponytail, showing off my heart shaped face. 

By the time I had made my way back out to the living room, fully dressed, my friends were getting pretty rowdy. There was an open bottle of rum sitting on our coffee table, and another bottle of alcohol being passed around. Everyone had now been gathered around our television. I felt a pang of guilt that they might’ve been waiting on me. “Hey guys, when are we leaving?” I asked the group.

“Oh my gosh Elle you look so good!!” I was quickly surrounded by Sasha, who gave me a tight hug. I patted the girls back in return. Mikasa stood, answering, “About now, we should start walking.” She grabbed Eren by the arm, pulling him away from Jean, who he was in the middle of an argument with. 

We eventually got everyone out, and we walked as a group out onto the streets. The city, even by the university, was crowded with people like us, on their way to parties and celebrations. It wasn’t a long walk to Reiner and Bertolt’s place. Bert had been the one to answer the door, and he happily let us all in. Besides the two residents, I also noticed Annie, Thomas, Mina, and a few others I didn’t know the names of. I was directed to a snack table to place the food we had bought. 

Sasha then approached me and placed a drink into my hands. I gave her a look, “Don’t worry Elle, it's a rum and coke, your favorite.” I sighed, and took a drink. I gagged a bit on how much alcohol she had actually put in this. 

I was interrupted once again by a large pair of muscle arms finding their way around my waist. I was pulled against a wide chest, and felt the gentle brush of lips against my hair. “I’m glad you made it, Elle.”

“Of course, Reiner.” I turned around in his grip, and was hit with the smell of alcohol, “Damn, dude, how long have you been drinking?”

He smiled, holding me against him. “A little while. Don’t worry, I’m not completely hammered yet.” 

“Just make sure you drink plenty of water, too.” I placed my hand on his chest. I heard a whistle from somewhere behind me, but I ignored it. Reiner laughed, and released me, only to pull me over to the couch where several of our friends were sitting. I noticed Sasha shuffling a stack of large cards. 

“Alright guys,” Sasha spoke loudly, “We’re gonna play Cards Against Humanity”

I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to Reiner, his arm automatically reaching around me. Sasha began to deal out cards, and I got comfortable.

-

We played for several hours. The game started as funny, but eventually dissolved into trying to get Historia, the innocent sweetheart she is, to say the weirdest things we could put together. We were interrupted by Bertolt entering the living room and announcing, “Hey guys, just a few more moments until the new year!” He grabbed the remote and went to turn on the live feed of the ball drop in Times Square. I helped Historia clean up the cards that were sprawled all over the table. Everyone had gathered in the living room. I reclaimed my position on the couch next to Reiner.

Everyone waited around until the count down, and began the synchronized counting when we got to less than 10. I turned slightly to look at Reiner, who gave me a soft smile.

And before we even got to the new year, I noticed Reiner leaning in slightly. I stared at him, and it didn’t dawn on me until our lips meant what he was planning. I froze, and time seemed to slow. I heard the cheers of my comrades for the new year, and a few whistles that I presumed were directed towards me. Eventually he pulled away and looked at me for a few moments. 

“Happy New Year, Reiner.” I told him. I guess that was the best thing I could come up with at that point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle, in what seems like an answer to her prayers, receives a message from a mysterious man offering to pay her for her company. The idea seems sketchy at first, but she quickly finds herself becoming more and more comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I hope you like chapter two! This one is significantly longer (2.5k vs 4k) than the previous chapter. We're finally gonna introduce Erwin! If you like this story and want to see more, feel free to leave a kudos or comment, it would mean the world to me :)

I declined an offer from Reiner to spend the night.

It’s not that I didn't exactly want to. After he kissed me, and after the other ones that followed, I really got a good taste of how much alcohol was on each of our breaths. 

So, I declined an offer from Reiner to spend the night. 

Instead, I ended up trailing home behind a sloppy drunk Ymir, and a concerned girlfriend Historia. Upon arriving home, Ymir made a beeline to the bathroom, presumably, to empty her stomach. I plopped down on the couch, spreading and stretching my limbs. The room had begun to spin, so I placed a single foot on the floor. This seemed to stop it for the time being, long enough for me to close my eyes and fall asleep.

-

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. 

“Elle...Elle, c’mon girl, you’re on the couch.”

I stretched slightly before opening my eyes. I was greeted with the sight of Sasha.

“Sorry, I just kind of passed out here last night.” I finally sat up, realizing I was still completely dressed up from last night. I hadn't even taken off my shoes, let alone my makeup or pulled my hair down. I pulled the hair tie out of its spot, letting my hair fall from it’s perch. I took my time massaging my scalp, sore from the tension it had been subjected to all night. I took a peak at the clock, noticing it was already noon. I logged on to my desktop and clicked on my profile. My analytics looked slightly down. 

That figures. I was so busy with school last semester I didn’t post nearly as much. I was casually scrolling through my feed when I noticed a new message in my inbox. Huh. I mean, I got a few random messages here and there, but they were mostly just trying to elicit explicit messages from me. I thought about ignoring it at first. But then another message was sent, and I couldn’t control my curiosity.

New Message! - user19690808

user19690808: Hello. I know this isn’t the sort of thing you’ve advertised as, but I’d like to pay for your company. No sex if you’d prefer not, of course, and I’d compensate you generously.

user19690808: And of course, provide you a copy of my ID ahead of time.

What is this, someone wanting some sort of girlfriend experience? And someone born in 1967 at that. My mouse hovered over the delete button, but for some reason I couldn't just click the button. I thought about the tuition bill that was due soon, and rent, and the fact that I’d lost at least a few pounds this month from skipping meals. I clicked on the reply box, and began to draft a reply

beg-for-mercy: I’ll send over my business email. If you’d like to provide me that copy of your I.D and we can discuss compensation.

I sent him another message with my contact info, and he went offline shortly after that. I don’t know if that meant I could be expecting an email from him soon or not. I decided to put my computer to sleep and take a shower. My face and hair felt absolutely disgusting after having fallen asleep without washing last night. 

-

By the time I had thoroughly scrubbed myself, and changed into a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, I noticed a new notification on my email. I felt my stomach leap into my chest as I clicked on the email. The message was sent from what I suspected was some form of a throwaway account. 

Mercedes,

Attached to this email you will find a photocopy of my identification. As far as compensation for your time goes, I’ll agree to a minimum of 1500$ for your company for the evening. Should anything further be agreed upon, we can discuss further. If you’d like to agree to my terms, meet me at the Carlyle Hotel this Friday evening, 7pm sharp. Ask for Erwin Smith.

I sucked in a breath. Man, that’s a really nice hotel. Maybe a few visits with him and I won’t have to take out student loans next semester. 

God, this could be so dangerous. I mean, meeting a stranger in a hotel room? He did give me his I.D though. I thought about it for a few more moments and then opened the attachment of the file. Of course, he had some sensitive information crossed off, but I was surprised to find that his photo was quite handsome.

And he definitely was not born in 1969. 

He looked to be around his mid to late thirties, maybe early forties. His shiny blonde hair was nicely gelled and parted to the side, and his eyebrows were thick but nicely groomed. He had a strong jaw, and piercing blue eyes. I stared at the photo for a few moments, before I decided to close it. He had some weird familiarity to him that I couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

Even though he’s proven himself to be quite attractive, she couldn’t deny that the idea seemed sorta sketchy still. He could’ve been lying about this I.D belonging to him, or perhaps even if it was him, he still might want to harm me.

I checked back into his profile. He had been subscribed to me for quite a while. Almost since the beginning of my start, actually. He didn’t seem very active though, in fact, I couldn’t find much evidence of him interacting with other girls, even.

Well, in the meantime, he did give me until Friday to make up my mind. Maybe I’ll discuss it over with my roommates. In the meantime, however, I could really use a break. 

-

And take a break I did. I’d been working practically all of winter break to try and make up for spending too much on presents, and figure out spring tuition. I spent the first part of the week cleaning. My room, the common spaces in the apartment, and even my electronic files. I posted a few photos to my only fans just to soften the blow of announcing I wouldn’t be streaming this week. 

I didn't get around to mentioning my Friday appointment to anyone until the Thursday before. I caught a moment when all three of my roommates were home and called a ‘family meeting’. We all sat together in the living room, Ymir kept giving me questioning looks while Historia occupied her lap, doing something on her phone. Sasha occupied the space beside them on the couch, playing some sort of game on her switch. I sat in my chair and twiddled my thumbs.

“Dude, just spit it out already. What’s going on?” Ymir was the first to speak up, and this prompted the other two to set down their devices. 

“Yeah Ellie, you never call meetings like this unless something’s wrong..” Historia gave me a worried glance.

“You’re not pregnant are you?” Sasha raised an eyebrow at me.

“Oh god, oh, no, lord no. I am not pregnant.” I cleared my throat before speaking again. “I wanted to get everyone’s opinion on something. I was offered a lot of money to go on a date with someone.” My confession earned a surprised gasp from my audience, and an angry look from my tallest friend.

“What do you mean date?”

“Wait, do you know this person?”

“Exactly how much money are we talking about?”

I sighed. All of my friends seemed worried about this idea. And I can’t blame them. If it was anyone else I also would have opposed the idea. “Well, he asked me to meet him at a hotel, but he said sex was defintely not required. He has been subscribed to my channel for quite some time, and he showed me a copy of his I.D and he’s actually kind of hot, and like, he offered me a grand to just spend time with him.” 

They all gave me concerned and confused glances. 

“Yeah, no way, that sounds like a set up for like, getting kidnapped.” Ymir dead panned.

“I know, I know, but like, I have his I.D, and like, you all will know where I am, and…. I really need the money.”

My friends gave me a sympathetic glance. It was not a secret that I kept from any of them that I was not doing great financially. I struggled most months to pay rent, especially considering rent in New York wasn’t exactly cheap, even split between four people, and get my tuition check in on time. There were many nights where I had a glass of tap water and slept for dinner. It was easier when I lived on campus and was eligible for a meal plan, but I wasn’t eligible for that anymore. 

“Okay, how about a compromise,” Sasha began to pipe up, “We’ll go with you. Not to like, the actual thing, but like, we’ll stay close and if we don’t get a text from you that everything is chill, we charge the door down!” Sasha announced with a large grin on her face. 

I thought about it. “I mean, you guys would know exactly where I’m at, and like, be close by in case something bad happened.”

We all exchanged looks. Ymir didn’t seem happy about it, but she eventually agreed. So it was decided. I’d accept Mr. Smith’s invitation, and within 5 minutes of passing through the threshold, I’d text the group chat and let them know I was okay. Ymir and Historia and Sasha and Connie would all see a movie nearby while I was busy, that way we could all go home together. I’d text them at least every hour to let them know I was still safe. 

-

Friday evening came sooner than any of us anticipated. I dressed in a short black dress that hugged my curves, some black tights and black pumps. If this outfit didn’t say “paid to go on a date” I don’t know what would. I wore a long red coat over the whole ensemble. I had done my makeup simply, and wore my hair in loose curls. I pinned a few of the front sections back out of my face. I sprayed a few spritz of perfume. It was a delicate scent that my older sister had given me last Christmas. It was probably the most appropriate thing I had to wear to a fancy hotel. I’m sure if I wore a cheap fruity body spray from bath & body works I’d be kicked out for giving everyone a headache before I could even ask what room number I was supposed to head to. 

The ride from CUNY to the Upper East Side was a tedious one. A 20 minute walk, 15 minute long train ride, and another 15 minutes of walking. Almost an hour of being out had my fingertips numb because of the cold weather. Eventually my companions and I found ourselves in front of the Carlyle Hotel. It was massive, at least 30 stories tall, but probably more. I turned to face my friends, going over the plan with them once more. “... and I’ll let you know right before I knock on the door, and if I don’t respond within like, 5 minutes, charge in.” Historia gave me a short hug, and I walked into the lobby.

I’d never been in a place quite so nice. I’ve lived in the city for almost 3 years now, but it hasn't ever been quite like this. I stared in awe at my surroundings. Suddenly, my slightly scuffed heels, and self-done manicure seemed shabby. I swallowed my pride and approached the front desk. An older woman in an expensive suit pulled her eyes away from her computer to glance at me for a moment. “Can I help you, sweetheart?” She hadn’t mentioned it, but I knew she was judging my appearance. 

“Uh, yes, I’m here for Erwin Smith?”

“Your name?”

“Uh, Mercedes Meyersburg.”

She gave me a look that lasted a little too long, and began to type on her computer. I took this time to examine the lobby for a few moments longer. She dipped behind the counter, emerging with a handsome young man shortly afterwards. 

“Miss Meyersburg?” He asked me in a heavily accented voice. I nodded quickly and he waved his arms to the elevator. An escort to his room? What the hell have I gotten myself into.

When the doors had closed behind us, he pressed an unlabeled button at the bottom of the bunch. I quickly pulled out my cell phone. I shot a quick text in the group chat to let them know I was still okay. I placed my phone back in my purse and waited. We were in the elevator for quite some time. It was only when the doors opened again that reality had struck me. The penthouse. 

I stepped out into the hall and turned, my escort gave me a curt nod before shutting the doors. There was a singular door in front of me. I pulled out my cell phone and sent a quick “knocking” text to my friends. I stepped up to the door, and before my knuckles met the beautifully polished surface of the wood, the door opened. 

I gasped a little at the sight of the man before me. He was quite a bit taller than me, at least by a whole foot. He looked exactly like he had in his photo. He was dressed in a proper three piece navy suit. That suit could probably pay my entire tuition this semester. 

“Are you Mercedes?”

I blushed, his voice was deep and smooth.

“Um, y-yes. I am.”

“Come in.”

I walked through the doorway and was greeted with the large room. There was a large living space, a kitchen area, a jacuzzi, and several other doors that I can only imagine what they lead to. I stood in amazement, almost completely missing Erwin’s offer to take my jacket for me. I let him, and I blushed for a moment. He hung up my coat in the closet nearest the door. 

“Well, you’re a little early. I had ordered dinner for us, but I’m afraid it hasn’t quite arrived yet.”

I mentally slapped my own forehead. Shit, how could I mess up that simple part. He did emphasize the sharp in his email. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I tried to give myself a decent amount of time to get here, I live a bit away..” 

“Don’t worry, I much prefer this over the other reality in which you didn’t even show up.” 

He gave me a small smile and I could feel my face getting hotter. He looked exactly like his photo, but seeing him in person was a whole other beast. I’d struggle to say I’ve seen another man that begins to compare to his beauty. 

“I figured while we waited for our meal, we could talk business. I’m sorry if this seems too formal, but there is some paper work I’d like to go over before we spend much more time together.” 

I swallowed, nodding, “Uh, yeah, of course.” A sudden alarm went off in my head. “Can I use your restroom, first?” He nodded, and pointed me in the direction. I opened the door to a large bathroom, adorned with white marble. I shut and locked the door behind me and pulled out my phone. I drafted a text, noting I was slightly over time 

‘I’m safe, he’s the same dude. God, he’s hot. Enjoy your guy’s movie. I’ll try to update when I can.’ 

I hit send, and placed my phone back in my purse. I took a few moments to compose myself. I used a tissue to gently blot the parts of my skin that had perspired slightly from the anxiety. I quickly washed my hands, and walked back into the main room of the suite. 

Erwin had now taken off his blazer, and rolled up his sleeves, showing off muscular forearms. He was now sitting at a small sleek table, a few papers and a folder laid out in front of him. He glanced in my direction, and motioned for me to move over to him. I sat at the other chair at the table, crossing my legs, leaning forward slightly to look at the paperwork. 

“For my protection and your own, I’d like to request a mutual Non-Disclosure Agreement." He handed a paper and a pen over to me. I glanced down briefly at the paper, and was immediately overwhelmed by all of the legal jargon. He seemed to notice, and spoke, “basically, from this point forward, neither of us can disclose details about the nature of our meetings, particularly private ones.” I looked briefly through everything, and it didn’t look like there was anything other than what he stated, so I went ahead and signed the document. 

“But I will inform you that I did tell my roommates that I was meeting someone tonight. They don’t know anything besides ‘Mr. Smith’, and where I’m at.”

“Well, considering that was before the NDA was signed, you’re not in violation. And I have no objections to that. It’s a very smart idea that you told someone where you’d be.” 

I nodded. He pulled some other papers, flipping through them.

“I’m going to be perfectly honest with you, Mercedes. I don’t intend this to be a one time affair. I requested your services as I need the company. Personally, and sometimes in business. It’s quite expected that on business dinners that I’d bring some sort of date. If that is where you’d like this relationship to stay professionally, I will respect your wishes. However,” and he set some paperwork down in front of me. “I’d like to also pay you for sexual relations as well.”

I felt myself quietly gasp at how forward he was being with all of this. I guess you had to be when you were paying for a service, I suppose.

“You don’t have to make your mind up about that tonight if you wish not to, of course. I know that is normally outside of your realm of service.” 

I looked him up and down. I guess he was legit. And if I was being honest with myself, he was really attractive. I almost wanted to make a joke about being willing to have sex with him even without pay, but I stopped myself.

“Um, can I ask you a question?” my voice shook slightly, and his face softened slightly. “Of course.”

“I mean no offense, but why do you need to hire me to be your company? You’re not ugly by any means, and, I guess I’m having trouble comprehending why someone like you would resort to this.” 

Okay, maybe that wasn’t the kindest way I could have worded that. He didn’t seem to mind too much, though.

“To be honest, I’m busy. Busier than any woman who wasn’t in it for the money could deal with. I also have been told I'm not the most emotionally open person.” 

Was that his idea of a joke?

“Oh, alright..”

“So, I intend for our dinner nights, meaning, non-sexual, to be compensated with 1500$, I’d increase that to 2000$ for any excursions that were public,” he paused for a moment to clear his throat, “and for anything with a happy ending, I’d be willing to double the price.” 

I felt nauseous. The numbers he was throwing at me were more than I made even by doing streams, subscriptions. By a long shot. 

“I’d like to have personal meetings at least twice a week, but we’ll operate on an as needed basis.”

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Erwin swiftly stood and answered it. He greeted the room service attendants who began to set a table for us. Erwin walked back over to where I was sitting, gathering the paperwork and placing it inside a small folder. “I’d like it if you could review, edit, and sign everything by the next time we meet.”

He walked back over to the room service attendant and escorted them out once they were finished. I noticed he quickly slipped them a few folded bills before he shut the door. He approached me again, holding out his hand. “Let’s eat, shall we?” I nodded, taking his hand, and standing. He escorted me over to the other table, pulling my chair out and pushing it in for me like a perfect gentleman. He sat opposite of me. He elegantly laid his cloth napkin out on his lap, and began to enjoy his meal. 

It was only at this point in time that I took in what was laid out before me. There was steak. Perfectly cooked, laying out before me. It was joined by a few side dishes. I picked up my cutlery and began to cut the steak. My knife slipped through the steak like it was thin air. I felt my mouth salivate slightly, and I used my fork to pull the meat into my mouth. 

I just sat there for a moment, absorbing the taste of the meat that was in my mouth. I felt my eyes tear up, and I prayed Erwin didn’t notice. I was sadly, wrong.

“Hey, Mercy, are you okay?”

I chewed and swallowed the meat that was in my mouth. I used my napkin to wipe my mouth gently before answering. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that- It’s been so long since I’ve had beef.”

He raised a thick eyebrow at me.

“I think it was 2, no, almost 3 years ago, now.” 

Erwin had a look of shock on his face. His mouth gaped slightly. 

“I’m sorry, this is kind of embarrassing to admit. I usually can’t afford meat. And when I can, it’s usually in the form of chinese take-out chicken.”

He nodded, understanding. He sat there, and let me finish the entire steak in peace, even offering me some of his extra. As much as I wanted to gorge myself on the precious meat, I declined his offer. I was already completely full from my own serving. 

“Well, since I offered a piece of my reasoning to you, why don’t you share some too? Why are you in your line of work?” Erwin folded his hands together on his lap, sitting back in his chair.

I paused. There was a silence between us for a few moments. 

“To pay for school, mostly. Both of my parents have passed on, so I’m making my own way through.”

“My condolences.”

“Thank you.”

I sat there for a moment. I never really knew what to say on real dates, never mind ones I was paid to go to. There was a pregnant silence in the air. I was thankful when Erwin finally interrupted it. He stood, once again extending his hand to me. 

“Would you like to sit, we can… watch something.” I almost thought for a moment that I could see a slight flushed hue overtake his cheeks, but it was gone before I had noticed it. I nodded, accepting his hand. He led me over to a large sofa. I sat down on it, and it was like sitting on a cloud. He turned down the lights and sat right beside me, grabbing the remote for the television. I slipped off my shoes, and grabbed my phone to send a quick check in text to my friends. Once my shoes were off, I pulled my legs up, side sitting. 

He was now closer than he has been, and I could smell his cologne. It was a soft musk, warm and inviting. He turned on a movie. He stared straight forward, and I studied his profile. His features were pronounced, but also had a certain softness to them. I couldn’t lie to myself and say he wasn’t quite possibly the hottest guy I’ve been around. I wasn’t a virgin by any means, but the way the presence of this man I just met made me melt you’d think otherwise. 

I paid no attention to the movie, only to the man in front of me. I leaned forward, and pressed a small kiss right under his jaw. This seemed to catch him off guard. He turned to me, blue eyes even shining in the dimmed light. I pulled back, worrying for a moment that I had done something inappropriate. He quickly squelched this fear though, leaning down to capture my lips in a fierce kiss of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be posted within the next few days. Quick warning that there will be nsfw content in the next one! If you like this story and want to see more, please leave a kudos or a comment, it would mean the world to me :)

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! The first chapter. I hope to post a second chapter within the next few days, so look out for it! If you liked it and are interested in more, please feel free to kudos and comment, it would mean the world to me :)


End file.
